Longing
by RubyJeanLouise
Summary: Hermione and Remus have spent the summer together, each with a secret longing. Will their wishes come true?
1. Chapter 1

In comparison to many of the wolves Remus knew, he was far more in control of the urges and needs that come with the lycanthropy that had inflicted him for the majority of his life. But being in such close quarters with her was starting to take its toll. Living together at 12 Grimmauld Place, along with Harry and the Weasley's, had ignited something within him that was becoming more and more difficult to repress. Her scent was intoxicating, and he often found himself following the trail she had left from room to room in the hopes of seeing her. Only once since the summer had begun had he found himself alone with her, and it was in those few moments that he knew he would have her eventually. He wanted her, and most irrevocably the wolf within him wanted her.

* * *

Hermione had fantasised about Remus since he had taught her in their third year Hogwarts, although at first it had been a silly school girl crush, it had developed and morphed into something much more in her later years. Whenever her fingertips had trailed over her voluptuous breasts and down her taught stomach to her core her thoughts had always drifted to him. Hermione had always wondered if she would ever get her chance with Remus, hoping that her fantasies could come true.

The summer before their last year at Hogwarts was becoming increasingly frustrating for Hermione, not only was she away from home, and therefore away from her usual summer fuck buddy, but she was living with him. She'd often feel his intense gaze upon her and was surrounded by his heady scent, which only led to fitful nights of masturbation, which never seemed to satisfy her.

With Ron infatuated with Lavender, Hermione wasn't even able to go to him for release. Although their relationship had been short lived, Hermione could appreciate Ron's intense, although erratic, lovemaking. But regrettably she had to suffer alone.

* * *

Caught up in a rather depraved daydream Hermione was jolted into reality by the bang of library door, she had thought she was alone in the house, with Harry and the Weasley's shopping in Diagon Alley for the day and Remus off on Order work. So Hermione was shocked to hear the object of her fantasy pacing the library floor, muttering to himself, obviously unaware of Hermione in the room, hidden within the depths of a winged back chair.

Still aroused from her thoughts before being disrupted Hermione couldn't help but imagine Remus discovering her and taking advantage of her right there in the library. Completely caught in her own web of lust and unable to control herself, Hermione slipped her hand under the waistband of the jeans she was wearing and started to rub herself over the lace panties she was wearing. The texture of the material adding to the pleasure she was giving herself. With Remus in such close proximity Hermione came quickly, although silently, with only her heavy breathing giving her activities away. Once she had calmed her breathing and straightened her clothes Hermione slipped of the chair, which had concealed her so well, making herself known to Remus.

"Are you ok Remus?" Asked Hermione, still tingling from her earlier ministrations.

Remus stopped dead in his tracks, a look of shock plastered across his face. "God Hermione, you scared me! I'm fine. It's nothing." He replied.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just reading in here and couldn't help but notice your distress."

"No, no, don't be sorry. I'm sorry I snapped. Just a rough morning."

Hermione walked up to him placing a hand on his forearm. "If there is anything I can do to help, please let me know." And with that Hermione leant up and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek, after which she left the room.

* * *

Remus was speechless, had he really heard the emphasis as she had intended. Had she really meant anything? Being in such close proximity to her had left Remus reeling, she had smelt differently somehow, more musty and enticing. The wolf in him had sensed arousal, but Remus refused to believe it, although she had been flushed and her pupils were dilated. What had she been doing in the library before he had arrived?

He moved over to the chair she had been sitting in and allowed his heightened senses to take in the surroundings. He could smell her everywhere; even feel her residual warmth left on the cushions. He couldn't deny that she had been aroused, maybe even had touched herself here. Images of just that flooded Remus' mind, and his cock sprung to life, confined within his tight jeans. What could she have been thinking about? Suddenly it hit Remus; he had been in the room a good five minutes before she had let her presence known, but he had been too caught up in his own thoughts to notice anyone else. What had she been doing in those five minutes, aware that he was there with her? The wolf within Remus was screaming that she wanted him; she had known he was there and had carried on.

She had said she would help him with anything…


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione could not stop thinking about what had happened in the library that day as she led in bed. What had possessed her to touch herself so intimately when she knew Remus was in the room? Well she knew why… But her fixation with Remus had reached a new level. She either had to get away from him, or fuck him. There were two weeks left of the summer break before she, Ron, Harry and Ginny would be heading back to Hogwarts. Could she control herself for that length of time? She certainly didn't think so.

* * *

Down the hall from Hermione, Remus was similarly restlessly led in bed thinking about what had happened earlier that day. His dick was unbelievably hard at the thought of Hermione touching herself in the library, her sweet natural perfume mingling with the musky scent of her sex. This was not the first time Remus had jerked off to the thought of the curly haired girl, and it certainly wouldn't be the last, especially if he never had his way with her. Images of Hermione flashed across Remus' mind as he stroked his hard dick, mostly constructed by his own imagination, but some from lucky moments throughout the summer. Memories of her sunbathing in the garden with Ginny, wearing an unbelievably small bikini that highlighted the swell of her breast and bum perfectly. But the possibility that Hermione had been pleasuring herself, knowing that he had been in the room tipped him over the edge. The fear and excitement of being caught spurring her on, her need and want overriding her usual cautionary nature. The image of Hermione suppressing her moans as she swiftly brought herself to orgasm left Remus spilling over his chest.

* * *

The next day Hermione rose later than normal, hoping to miss Remus. She had to formulate a plan to get to him, and if she saw him beforehand who knew what she would do. As she made her way to the library, happy in the knowledge that Harry or Ron would definitely not be there, Hermione's plan of seduction was starting to form in her head; it was just a question of getting Remus alone. Lost in thought Hermione didn't notice Remus in the library as she entered, much as he had done the day before.

"Hi Hermione" said Remus looking up from his newspaper, barely able to control his features, now knowing that she wanted him, perhaps just as much as his wanted her.

"Remus?! I didn't think anyone would be in here." Hermione replied, shocked and annoyed with herself. Her mind reeled at the sight of him, what if she took a chance, and just did it?

Hermione closed the door behind, leaning heavily against the frame. "Come on, you can do this" Hermione muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Remus called out, putting down his newspaper and standing up from his chair.

Hermione looked up, meeting Remus' gaze. "What do you think of me Remus?" Hermione asked. "I mean, do you like me?"

"What do you mean? Of course I like you, I've seen you grow up into an intelligent, loyal, and beautiful woman."

Hermione blushed prettily, "I'm glad you think that Remus."

As she stepped towards Remus, Hermione's confidence grew. She knew she wanted him, and he had said so himself that he thought she was beautiful. Why couldn't she have what she wanted?

* * *

Remus' eyes darted back and forth between Hermione's hungry eyes and her plump lips, slightly parted in anticipation. Was he imagining this, or reading into her actions far too deeply after what he thought had happed yesterday. So he stood there, as the woman of his dreams and fantasies moved in front of him, leant into his body and finally closed the gap between their lips.

Hermione slowly moved her lips against Remus', but faltered when he didn't respond. Drawing back suddenly she looked up at his shocked face and couldn't believe what she had done. Had she completely misread the situation, had her own infatuation clouded her judgement?

Ashamed she moved away from him. "I, I'm sorry." Turning, she fled to the door.

"Wait! No, Hermione please." Remus called, grasping her wrist. "Don't go." Before she could say a word Remus had pushed Hermione up against the door kissing her with all the passion he could gather. She was finally his, and the wolf within him was roaring.

Hermione couldn't believe her luck, Remus was finally kissing her and she could hardly hold herself up under the overpowering weight of their lust. She kissed back with all she could, plundering his mouth with her tongue, wanting to taste him finally. She ran her hands over his arms and back, wanting to feel him against her.

* * *

Quickly pulling away to catch her breath Hermione pulled out her wand to cast a few locking and silencing spells on the library and then pushed Remus back onto the sofa where he had been sitting not that long ago. Pulling off her top, and undoing her jeans as she stalked towards him, Hermione was determined to give, and receive, as much pleasure as she could from the man in front of her. Straddling him confidently Hermione continued where they had left off, kissing him securely on the lips. She could feel Remus trace patterns on her exposed skin, eventually trailing up to her bra to unclasp it. Her rock hard nipples begged to be touched, and Hermione sat up to rub them in front of Remus, giving him a show he would never forget. Pausing to pull his t-shirt over his head Hermione whispered into Remus' ear, "Please, I need you. I need you in me."

Hermione's desperate request sent Remus over the edge, and the wolf within him took over. He couldn't control it, and almost didn't want to. Growling deeply, Remus grabbed Hermione round the waist and pushed her down to the ground. Hovering over her he breathed in deeply, smelling her skin, and her arousal. Roughly pushing down her jeans and panties, Hermione was suddenly naked beneath him. Kneeling up Remus could just look down at her, taking in the rapid rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in heavily, a slight sheen of sweat at her neck, and a delightful flush gracing her voluptuous chest.

Rapidly divesting himself of his own clothes Remus swiftly entered Hermione's heated core. They both called out as they finally joined, the pleasure almost unbearable…

* * *

As they lay on the floor of the library Hermione couldn't help but smile. A little sore, and rather exhausted, but completely satisfied she couldn't believe her luck. Looking at the man beside her, the smile on her face grew. Remus had been all that she wanted and far better than she could have imagined.

Although there were only a couple weeks left of her summer, Hermione knew she would have some of the best weeks of her life before she had to go back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Remus breathed deeply, taking in reality of the moment. He had finally claimed Hermione as his own, and he intended to so again for as long as she would allow. Two more weeks before she left again, but a lot can happen in two weeks. And who know what might happen at Hogwarts, Albus had asked if he ever wanted to teach again.

Just thinking of bending Hermione over a desk, moving her school skirt away to expose her ripe bottom had his manhood stirring again.


End file.
